


Rosalie Mate.

by Supercorphistories



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorphistories/pseuds/Supercorphistories
Summary: Bella swan's older brother is known for being a racing racer, both in cars, motorcycles and mountain bike races, taking two years off he decides to return to the town where he was born, while in Italy he met a couple who left everything to him his money and objects for being the only family, worth 60 billion. He returns to his family without realizing he will have to protect his partner and sister from his brother / ex-lunatic who wants a war. Or and he is a hybrid, lion, wolf and tigerI am sorry in advance for some errors in the translation of this summary, I am not very good at English. By the way, the original character is the same as Jason Tood in fanart (I'll leave images to guide you. The couple who left everything to him would be Bruce Wayne and Selina Kylie. But none of the batfam exists in this universe, although he will use mostly "T-shirts "with red hood logo)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this story, I have a twilight story but this is Rosalie / Bella ooc. Any mistake, please be welcome to tell and if you want to help me. Everything is welcome. 
> 
> Things will be uncomfortable until Bella and Edward finish, Jason hates Edward and when he sees him watching his little sister sleep he chases him to the Cullen house.

Jason jadea pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire, ahora mismo está en las montañas terminando su última temporada hasta dentro de dos años, uno de los reporteros se le acercó para charlar, rápidamente tomó un poco de agua ahogándose en el proceso y se rió por su suerte.

"Jason, Jason" El reportero gritó, seguido de los demás. "¿Es cierto que te estás tomando dos años de descanso?" El empujó el micrófono a su cara, tomando una bocanada de aire Jason habló.

Oye, si. He estado pensando esto mucho y ... Creo que debería tomarme un tiempo, recién tengo 19 y estoy en las ligas mayores he estado invicto desde los catorce, tanto en mis carreras en motos y autos, como en el ciclismo. Desde que estoy haciendome cargo de Wayne Enterprises, saben que las dos personas que eran mis padres prácticamente, aunque para los demás eran mis abuelos. Hace ocho años que no veo a mi hermana menor, creo que tengo que tomarme un tiempo, visitar y luego volver a este mundo, necesito graduarme, lo demás ya tengo gente para ayudarme con la empresa, así que usaré estos dos años, eso no significa que voy a alejarme del mundo voy a estar pendiente de todo, hablaré con mis "fans", aunque son familia no gente que me adora. Averigüé donde se encuentra y en dos semanas tendré mi avión para mi destino, padre tenía una casa allí así que la usaré. "El tomó un poco de agua y esperó a que hicieran otras preguntas. 

"Jason, tenemos entendido que te iras. ¿Podemos saber a donde vas?" Otro reportero preguntó.

"Voy al pueblo de Forks Washington" Estuvo aproximadamente veinte minutos más con los reporteros y luego se mudó a sacarse fotos y firmar autógrafos con las niñas y niños que estaban allí, también con los hombres y mujeres. El vió como una niña se acercó tímidamente con una tarjeta con su cara y un pequeño cachorro con un lazo. "Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tienes allí?" La niña le dejó su carta y el la abrió para leer. 

**"Señor Jason, soy Emily, tengo cinco años, he estado ahorrando para hacerte un regalo que desde que te presentaste por primera vez y me hiciste amar las carreras, aunque mi familia no esta tan bien en condiciones económicas me ayudaron para comprar este pequeño cachorro Bernés , mi hermanito esta esperando una operación pero aun no tenemos el dinero, pero el sería feliz si puedes firmar o saludarlo. Gracias, mi mamá me ayudó a escribir.**

**Atte: Emily "**

Jason miró con una sonrisa la carta y el cachorro lamió su cara, este sería el quinto perro que tiene. 

Miró a Emily notando su carita roja por el frío se sacó su gorro, y su cuellito (El sombrero de lana, y el cubre cuello, no se como le dicen en otros países) poniéndoselo rápidamente se levantó, puso al pequeño cachorro en su campera (Chamarra, suéter) y cerró el cierre. 

"¿Hola, cariño, donde están tus padres?" la sentó sobre su hombro. 

"Ahí, en esa sección esperando" Le resultó tierno que luchará con las palabras. El se acercó teniendo cuidado con el terreno desnivelado. Vio a los padres de Emily, ella era una copia de los dos, la nariz y cabello de madre, la boca y ojos de su padre. El padre de Emily estiró su mano para que la tomará. 

"Hola señor Wayne. Soy el padre de Emily, Chris y mi esposa Sofia". Enrique tomó a Emily con cuidado mirando al cachorro dormido en el pecho de Jason. Jason saludó a la mujer con un pequeño abrazo. 

"Hola, llámame, Jason por favor, el señor Wayne era mi padre, gracias por el cachorro, les prometo que va tener la mejor vida que le puedo dar, y se que mis otros perros les gustará un hermano. Leí la carta de Emily, si a les parece me gustaría visitar a su hijo. "Jason charló un poco más con ambos, se tomó una foto con los tres, rápidamente hizo una seña para que trajeran su IPhone." Si pueden por favor anotar su número aquí. Para poder ponernos de acuerdo, pasado mañana me estoy yendo y quisiera visitar a Ethan mañana. "Jason tendió su IPhone, Chris rápidamente puso su número. Jason le mandó un mensaje para que tenga su número. "Gracias mañana a las siete estoy ahí, les pido por favor que no compartan mi número.

"No se preocupe señor Wayne. Realmente esta haciendo realidad el sueño de mi hijo y mi hija aquí de poder conocerte. Gracias otra vez y nos vemos mañana a las siete" Jason estrechó su mano y siguió saludando rápidamente, el cachorro dormía plácidamente en el calor de su pecho.

Eran las 22 de la noche cuando el llegó al hotel donde se estaba hospedado, habiendo comprado de antemano algunas cosas para el cachorro dejó todo listo para salir, cayendo pesadamente a la cama el se durmió. 

Unas horas después 

Jason estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento del hospital, tomando los dos peluches, las flores y unos chocolates, salió de su cálido auto, rápidamente cerró su puerta, activando la alarma el se aproximó a la entrada. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si a los niños les gustarían los peluches. Se acercó a la recepción. 

"Hola, señorita, disculpe, ¿la habitación de Ethan Johnson?" La mirada de la mujer lo recorrió entero con lujuria, carraspeó incómodo sacando a la mujer de sus, probablemente muy pervertidos, pensamientos. 

"Hola" prácticamente ronroneo "Si, sígueme" La mujer se levantó moviendo exageradamente las caderas, otro carraspeo y siguió manteniendo su mirada en la cabeza de la mujer. 

**Esto es incómodo chico.**

**Ni que lo digas.**

**Sería muy grosero decirle que es repugnante que haga eso?** "Tres voces diferente hablaron en su cabeza. 

**Oigan ustedes tres comportense, no se si sería grosero, pero lo voy a ignorar.**

La recepcionista lo dejó en la puerta de Ethan, el pudo ver sus padres y hermana, esperando. 

"Aquí estamos guapo, te dejo mi número por si tienes alguna duda" El vio como sacan un papelito de su bolsillo, dejandolo en su mano. Una vez fuera de vista lo tiró a la basura. 

Tocó con delicadeza la puerta, Chris se acercó y la abrió, Jason le dio una palmada en la espalda suavemente para no asustar al niño. Dejó un beso en la cabeza de Emily y le dio su peluche favorito de los que vio, una pequeña pantera. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Sofía y se acercó a la camilla. Donde Ethan lo miraba con los ojos abiertos llenos de asombro. 

"Hola campeón, ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" el pasó sus manos suavemente por sus mechones rubios, pudo distinguir algunas cicatrices en su cara, que cuando sea un poco mayor no se notarán, había algunas en su brazo izquierdo y posiblemente abdomen, Chris le contó que el ayudó a Emily de un ataque con zorros antes de que ellos llegarán, pudieron haberlo matado. Su herida que necesita cirugía, era todo su brazo derecho que estaba destrozando. "Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, protegíste a tu hermana, ella me vio en mi última carrera y dijo que eras fan mío. Así que pensé en visitarte, te traje estos pequeños regalos" 

"Tu, viniste. Creí que no vendrías" Su voz era pequeña y suave. Jason le sonrió calidamente

"O si vine, no los iba a decepcionar, tu hermana me contactó, ella realmente te ama" El asintió con sus ojos llenos de calidez al mirar a su hermana. Jason estuvo allí hasta las cinco de la tarde. Charlando con todos ellos. El se levantó "Me tengo que ir campeón, Pixie, mañana tengo un vuelo tengo una pocas horas para preparar el viaja" Jason beso la cabeza de Emily y le dio un pequeño abrazo. La colocó con cuidado con su hermano, repitió su proceso con Ethan. 

"¿Tu volverás algún día?" Emily le dijo, Jason se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de sus ojos, aunque tuvo que bajar un poco el cuello. 

"Tu mamá tiene mi número, siempre que quieran hablar me pueden llamar o enviar mensajes, siempre que pueda los atenderé, ¿Qué dicen?" Ellos rápidamente asintieron. "Adiós pequeños". Le hizo señas a los padres de Emily para poder charlar. 

"Ahora venimos, no hagan desastres" Su madre les advirtió. 

"Eres bueno con los niños, alguna vez tendrás alguno?" Chris dijo genuinamente curioso. 

"Me gustaría tener en algún momento, no ahora ni en dos años pero, a los treinta quisiera. ¿Puedo preguntar cuanto sale la cirugía de Ethan?" 

"Su cirugía esta saliendo 60 mil dólares, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para pagarla pero Chris está sin trabajo y no nos alcanza con mi salario. Si usamos el dinero que tenemos uno de ellos no podrá ir a la universidad." Jason pensó detenidamente. Rápidamente firmó un cheque con 300 mil dólares y se lo entregó a los dos padres completamente conmocionados. 

"Esto debería cubrir la cirugía, y si tienen deudas también, dije en serio si necesitan ayuda que me hablen, hay una sucursal de Wayne Enterprises aquí, le enviaré a uno de mis gerentes para que tenga unos contratos así estén más estables. Irme, cualquier cosa, tienen mi número." salió una vez que los escuchó llorar, no era bueno con las emociones. Por suerte para el la recepcionista no estaba allí. 

Abrió la puerta de su Ferrari 812 Superfast Novitec una vez quitada la alarma, el envío los correos correspondientes, comprobó que su propiedad en Forks este cercada, comprobó su Jet iba a llevar sus autos, los which ya estaban en la propiedad y estaba llevando a su perritos, deberían llegar al mismo tiempo que el. (ignoren por favor, las demás luces y eso, finjamos que es Forks y la casa está aislada, sin vecinos nada.) 

[Casa en Forks ](https://www.dirt.com/moguls/power-players/88-million-mega-mansion-bel-air-15174/amp/)

Jason, tenía cinco perros, sin contar al nuevo cachorro. Dos Mastín tibetano, negros, un Lobo, aunque tenía un 5% de ADN de perro doméstico, un Pittbul pantera, (Encontras las imágenes del perro buscando, pittbul panther o pittbul black) y un pittbul merle color marrón con manchas y la mitad de la cara negra. Para muchos eran perros peligrosos, y realmente lo eran todos ellos tenían un poco de su sangre y eran capaces de matar seres sobrenatural por eso eran más grandes de lo normal, aunque no tanto como el tamaño de Jason que mide 1,97. Necesitaba su casa bien asegurada para que ellos no tengan problemas mientra no se metan en su casa. No debería que pasar nada, aunque se puso lo más alejado de los vecinos. 

Cuando dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del hotel subió a su habitación y pidió servicio a la habitación, sentado en el piso con la televisión encendida para que no esté tan silencioso el comenzó a jugar con su nuevo cachorro que necesitará un nombre. Justo cuando tiró la pelota tocaron la puerta. 

"buenas noches, adelante" El chico que trajo estaba obviamente nervioso, Jason le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Leyendo la etiqueta vio el nombre del niño "Hola Michael"

"H-Hola señor Wayne, yo traje su comida y traje para Jefazo un poco de croquetas con carne" Jason se quedó pensando y volvió a mirar a su perro, Jefazo ... Como esa película de la razón de estar contigo. 

**Me gusta bastante el nombre si me preguntas "Su tigre dijo.**

**Lindo, le quedaría bien "El lobo dio su aprobación**

**"Le quería poner simba" Su león, estaba habiendo pucheros.**

**"Y te haces llamar Hades, haciendo pucheros". Zeus dijo.**

" **Oh cállate Zeus, eres un chucho".**

**"Parece que estoy rodeados de niños".**

**"Cállate Poseidón" los dos hablaron a la vez**

"Oh, gracias niño, estaba pensando en el nombre del cachorro y no se ocurrió ninguno, creo que Jefazo le sienta bien" Le dio una palmadas y se despidió, luego de sacarse una foto. 

* * *

Jason tomó la última correa y marchó hacia afuera, la llovizna caía tranquilamente y la gente pasaba como cualquier día rápidamente puso sus maletas ya sus perros en la camioneta y marchó hacia su casa. 

"Hola Forks" El miró por última vez cuando dos olores lo golpearon con fuerza 

**"CHUHOS / VAMPIROS" Zeus, Hades y Poseidón gritaron a la vez.**

Genial simplemente genial, ahora debería que marcar su territorio


	2. Chapter 2

Hace un día y medio que Jason llegó a Forks, y aún no ha visto a su familia, estuvo acomodando toda su casa y adaptándola, ahora mismo estaba terminando de marcar su territorio, marcó todo al rededor de Forks pero tomó bastante parte del territorio de los vampiros y lobos, ninguno estaba en uso y ni siquiera debían saber que era parte de cada uno. Todos ellos necesitarán autorización para poder pasar. El volvió hacia su casa una vez que llegó, dejando su forma de tigre miró en su espejo, ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar, bueno más allá de alguna que otra herida en su rostro. 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/mC8BbdKKW9XXSMHA8>

se limpió los cortes y fue por una camisa, su padre tenía una obsesión por los murciélagos y su madre por los gatos. Así que el tenía una cantidad ridícula de ropa con esos logos aunque usaba más el murciélago. Tomando una con un murciélago rojo rápidamente se la puso

<https://images.app.goo.gl/Yz5zWk6vrcHGG3Td7>

Bajó las escalares saludando con una palmada a sus perros, les preparó comida poniendo en un cuenco para cada uno, con su respectivo tarro de agua, tomando la comida que preparó, Charlie y Bella deben estar por llegar a su casa. Subió a su moto una lightning ls-218, que estaba esperando en la entrada calentando el motor, cogió su casco y salió a toda velocidad. En menos de 20 minutos llegó a la casa de Charlie, allí pudo ver una cosa horrorosa que se parecía a una camioneta y también pudo ver el coche de policía, la moto hizo ruido mientras estaciona al lado de la patrulla. Apagó el motor y se sacó el casco acomodó su cabello, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocó, escuchó ruidos adentro, hizo una mueca cuando escuchó que alguien se caía. Forzó su oído y pudo escuchar la voz de Charlie. 

"Tengo que dejar de dormir en el sillón, mi espalda me esta matando" Jason soltó un bufido burlón "¿Quien toca la puerta a esta hora?" El pestillo de la puerta sonó, su padre estaba quitando el seguro, Vio con diversión como la cara de su padre se transformaba de malhumorada a feliz. 

"Hola, papá" Jason se encontró aplastado en el abrazo de su padre, siendo unos cuantos centímetros más altos tomó sus hombros y lo abrazo con fuerza. "Ha pasado un tiempo".

"¿Un tiempo ?, Hijo no te veo desde que tenias siete, hace doce años." El tono de Charlie, se llenó de tristeza "Intenté comunicarme, pero Renee dijo que no querías saber nada de mi, aunque no le pregunté a Bella." Jason abrió los ojos sorprendido. 

"Entremos te explicaré todo". Pasando a la casa de su padre pudo distinguir tres aromas, su padre y Bella, pero había olor de un vampiro. Vería ese olor más tarde, buscó platos en su mueble y puso la comida. "Papá, ¿Renee nunca te dijo donde estaba? Me dijo que nunca llamaste para mi siempre preguntabas por Bella." La expresión de furia en el rostro de Charlie le dijo todo. 

"No, dijo que siempre estabas con los demás niños o no querías hablar" Jason tomó su billetera y sacó su DNI, pasándoselo a su padre "Jason Tood Wayne, ¿Por qué tienes otro apellido, otro nombre, y que es esto? Esto es de Italia, Daniel. La última vez que supe eras Daniel Swan "El Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su padre. 

"¿Charlie, recuerdas mi viaje a Italia con el colegio?" Esperó el "Si" y continuó "En mi viaje a Italia conocí a una pareja, eran mayores, los ayudé lo mejor que pude y me encariñe con ambos, fui hasta su casa, todos los días para hacer citas de juegos, ellos contactaron a Renee y le dijeron que me querían adoptar, querían un heredero de su fortuna y empresas, me querían, debido a que Renee tenía mi tutela dijo que tu no existías, desde los ocho años estaba viviendo en Italia, estuve con ellos solo en once años con ambos este año falleció mi padre y hace dos años falleció mi mamá. Ahora soy el soltero billonario, y el Billonario más joven del mundo Papá tengo una fortuna de 60 billones y la en empresa gana anualmente 31,3 mil millones. Puedo ver que ya no ves ninguna carrera o miras ciclismo. Charlie, 

Solamente quería venir y estar con ambos aunque sean dos años, no voy a estar inactivo del todo, todo lo que sea en este estado, si se hacen carreras, participaré, y mi nombre es Jason, ya nadie me llama Daniel, ni quiero que lo hagan"Charlie estaba callado procesando la información, estaba enojado con Renee por mentirle y darle su hijo a otras personas que no conocía, y enojado consigo mismo, por no insistir más, por no ir a buscarlo personalmente. Pero mirando al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, sabe que no lo cambiaría el esta feliz, en sus ojos se veían pura felicidad y el no le quitaría eso, se levantó y lo volvió a abrazar. 

"Lo siento, por no insistir, pero viéndote, el hombre en el que te convertiste no cambiaría esto". Charlie se volvió a sentar y comer. Probando por primera vez la pasta que trajo su hijo. "Jesús, esto es buenísimo ¿Dónde lo compraste?" Jason rió entredientes. 

"Lo hice yo papá" Jason vió el reloj, que marcaba las 22:30, "Papá, no te pregunté, ¿Y Bella ?, Pensé que estaría aquí cunado yo llegara". El pudo ver la mueca de desprecio de su padre. 

Está con ese chico Edmund, no me gusta el, la controla, donde Bella esté el también está ahí, ya no pasa tiempo con sus amigos del colegio, el ni siquiera la deja tiempo pasar con sus hermanos, se fue durante siete meses y Bella era un zombie, no comía, no bebía, no iba al baño, ni siquiera dormía, era una carcasa y derrepente se va durante unas semanas, sin decirme por cierto. Y volver como si su estado zombie nunca hubiera pasado, he visto a Bella cuando le pregunto algo mirarlo para que el le de su aprobación, lo he escuchado decir que se tienen que casar si van a tener relaciones. Estoy preocupado. sinceramente, tengo miedo "Aquí pasaron dos cosas por la mente de Jason. 

  1. Bella esta con un hombre, la niña era una lesbiana desde chica. 
  2. Iba a matar a ese Edmund, estuvo mucho tiempo fuera pero ahora que está aquí no va a permitir que su hermana sufra, nunca más.



"Papá, mañana voy a llamar, les voy a decir que el hijo mayor del jefe vuelve, será una sorpresa para Bella así que no le debes decir, si Edmund viene no lo recibas, tengo un mal presentimiento de ese chico, tengo la sensación de que se cuela en la habitación de Bella "Cuando la implicación de sus palabras cayó en sus hombros rápidamente se levantaron hacia la habitación de Bella, A Jason le llegó el repugnante olor del vampiro. Fue hacia la ventana. "Mira papá, estas marcas de manos, la madera está húmeda lo que hace que sea fácil marcar las huellas" Jason asomó la cabeza por la ventana observando la distancia entre la ventana y el árbol. "Es una distancia considerable, pero si mide más de 1,80 fácilmente puede subir sin hacer ruido" Charlie analiza detenidamente lo que su hijo dijo. 

"El niño mide 1,85 aproximadamente, ven vamos afuera, quiero ver si se puede ver algo." Ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia la puerta trasera, Jason tomó una linterna de la mesada. La encendió y miraron al rededor hasta que llegaron al árbol, Charlie pudo observar las huellas en el barro, tocó el hombro de Jason señalando las pisadas. Jason se agachó tocando y midiendo la profundidad. 

"Son de hoy a la mañana aproximadamente papá, lo más probable que se fuera cuando saliste a trabajar, ¿A esa hora se despierta Bella?" Charlie asintió "Tendría sentido, no quiere que Bella sepa que la ve dormir ... Mira el árbol tiene huellas de pisadas también" El se había acercado al árbol "Voy a treparlo y ver como se las arregla para subir sin ruido." El trepó el árbol con la elegancia de un vampiro sin hacer ruido, se movió con cuidado por la rama y saltó a la ventana agarrándose con una mano abrió con un poco de fuerza la ventana antes cerrada. Gruñó profundamente. Se soltó aterrizando sin hacer ruido. 

"La ventana es tan vieja que un poco de fuerza se abre sin hacer ruido, no me gusta esto Charlie, quien sabe lo que podría hacer a Bella." Sacó su olor de toda la casa para que no lo notarán "Mañana es Lunes, ahora me voy a ir a mi casa, creo que en poco tiempo la traera aquí, mañana me voy a presentar al colegio, si tu puedes mandarle a los profesores , que me pongan en todas lo que clases de Bella "El y Charlie entregaron a la casa, su chaqueta de moto y se lo puso, cogiendo el casco con su mano izquierda le dio un abrazo lateral a Charlie con su derecha. Tomó uno de los papeles que Charlie tenía allí y anotó su dirección así como su nuevo teléfono "Cualquier cosa me llamas, adiós papá" vio como un volvo iba para la dirección de Charlie pudo ver a su hermana en el. Y al vampiro, al pasar por al lado dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia. Por el espejo pudo ver como el auto frenaba un poco pero luego siguió su camino. En cinco minutos Jason estaba en su casa, poniendo su motocicleta en el garaje, tomó la llave de su lykan hypersport rojo y lo dejó listo para salir mañana. 

"Chicos, ¡ESTOY EN CASA!" Una risa nació de su garganta al ver seis perros correr hacia el. Se agachó para recibirlos y los acarició a todos. Se alertó cuando los cinco más grandes gruñeron profundamente, rápidamente les tocó el cuello para que no hagan nada "Oigan tranquilos niños, no hay nada" Para disimular se acercó al vidrio que da al bosque y fingió buscar algo llegó a ver tres ojos dorados, pudo darse cuenta que eran hombres. Uno de ellos podría rivalizar su cuerpo pero era un poco más pequeño. Se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera visto nada, aunque encendió los reflectores. Llendo a la cocina se dispuso a preparar su desayuno y almuerzo para mañana. 

* * *

"¿Estas seguro que es el Edward ?, parece un chico normal" estaban vigilando la casa durante tres horas pero no había nada raro, ahora estaban en la sala de estar con los Cullen en el comedor. 

"Se lo que escuché, Carlisle" Rosalie rodó los ojos por su actitud de niño malcriado, lo que le valió una mirada fulminante. 

"Mira hermano, estuvimos tres horas y el chico lo único que hizo fue preparar su almuerzo y darle de comer a las seis bestias que como tiene mascotas. Aparte nunca viste quien era simplemente fuiste por que era nuevo en el pueblo. Me dejaría jugar con todos ellos? ¿O hacer una lucha con el? Es más grande que yo "Emmett pasó de serio a emocionado en dos segundos. 

"¿Tenía perros?" La voz de campanilla de Alice rebotó en la sala, ella estaba emocionada. Emmet reflejó su actitud. 

"¡SIII! ¡Tenía dos mastín tibetanos, enormes de color negro! ¡Había un lobo negro con rayas blancas! ¡Un pittbul que parecía una pantera! "Emmet había sacado su Iphone con las fotos de los perros y ambos estaban saltando emocionados. 

"¿Oh y ese pequeño quien es?" Ella vio un cachorro negrito. 

"Oh esa cosa tierna es un Bernese Mountain Dog, no encaja mucho en la familia, es el único que no parece peligros, pero todos los demás lo tratan como un hijo pequeño" 

[Mastín tibetano hembra (Atenea) ](https://images.app.goo.gl/9TEoyPHquxuFeMo57)

[Mastín tibetano macho (Nombre Lucifer)](https://images.app.goo.gl/R8wkwWr2RgyJ7K2X6)

[Lobo (Ares) ](https://images.app.goo.gl/VKnbs4oQKXGVTYCz8)

[Pantera de Pittbul (Ares)](https://images.app.goo.gl/DfEmyWoPwN1KtKBT8)

[Pittbul merle (Hera) ](https://images.app.goo.gl/psLrq6QCt4Wzq4zd8)

[Berné macho (Jefazo)](https://images.app.goo.gl/iM3wNjM6bKuqCFi87)

"¡Se pueden concentrar! ¡Hay un cambiaforma nuevo!" Rosalie estalló, estaba enojada que no lo tomarán con seriedad, vio como los ojos de Alice se ponían vidriosos. 

"¡QUEEE!" El estallido de Edward lo sorprendió a todos. 

"Alice, ¿Qué sucede?" Carlisle ignoró por ahora a Edward. Esme se acercó y acarició el hombro de Alice. 

"El futuro .." La voz de Alice salió conmocionada. 

"Alice, ¿por favor concéntrate que pasó?" Rosalie habló con dulzura, cosa que rara vez sucede. 

"Rosalie, lo último que vi es a ti encontrando a tu pareja mañana y luego todo nuestro futuro está en blanco, no hay nada" El gritito ahogado de emoción de Esme sacó a Rosalie de su Shock 

"¿Q-que?" Ella tartamudó. 

"Mañana, Rosalie en el colegio, tu pareja va a entrar con un auto de 3 millones de dólares, de un color rojo cereza y por lo que se te dejará conducir" 

"Yo creo que hay mucha conmoción ahora mismo mañana al anochecer nos reunimos en la frontera del nuevo territorio y le diremos a los cambiaformas. mañana tendremos que entrar a su territorio por el colegio, pueden retirarse" Carlisle dio media vuelta y se alejó.

"Carlisle, no puedo leer su mente, es peligroso" Edward pisoteó su pie como un niño pequeño, Rosalie caminó hacia su habitación deteniéndose en la puerta. 

"Eso dijiste de Bella, y sin embargo andas como un loco tratando de secarla, o follartela" Ella cerró su puerta de golpe, nadie más que Edward pudo escuchar el gruñido de Alice, al escuchar que Bella se pueda lastimar de cualquier forma, manipulando la mente de Jasper hizo aumentar el "Vínculo" de ellos dos. No dejaría que nadie le quitara lo que es suyo, no era natural dos compañeros mujeres. 

* * *

* * *

Los Cullen y Bella estaban esperando a que la pareja de Rosalie apareciera en el estacionamiento. 

"¿Sabes como se ve el?" Bella preguntó con curiosidad hacia Alice, ignorando la incomodidad del brazo de Edward al rededor de sus hombros.

"No, estaba todo borroso lo único que vi fue llegando en un auto rojo" Alice le sonrió con cariño. 

"Seguramente usa una basura de auto" El comentario de Edward podría ser inofensivo, pero la mirada malisiosa que le dirigió a Rosalie lo delató. "O capaz es feo, ya sabes. Por eso no lo puedes ver, 165 espinillas, granos" El cerró la boca después del codazo de Bella y el gruñido de Rosalie quien casi se tira encima de él si no fuera por Emmett 

**A veces lo odio tanto. Parece que tiene un palo en el culo.**

**Por qué no sacas tu cabeza de tu trasero Edward, por que te la sacaré yo. Sabes que por la única razón que no te asesinamos fue por Esme. Niño de oro.**

El pensamiento de Emmett lo molestó, y soltó un gruñido hacia Rosalie.

Todos en el estacionamiento voltearon la cabeza hacia el rugido de un auto. Rosalie adivinó inmediatamente cuál era.

**The Lykan HyperSport, mierda ese auto esta valorado en más de tres millones.**

* * *

Jason entró al estacionamiento, su mirada se fijó en su hermana como miraba al vampiro duendecillo con cariño cuando nadie la veía, pero también notó esa incomodidad, si tuviera que adivinar era por el brazo al rededor de sus hombros. Miró a los demás los otros dos los reconoció de ayer.

El grandullón podría jugar una carrera por su dinero, pero tenía una alegría casi infantil, el rubio parecía que estaba sufriendo, puede ser por la sangre. El vampiro al que su Hermana le tenía cariño no debería medir ni 1,55, corte puntiagudo y tenía la misma alegría que el grandullón aunque esta vibraba en el lugar.

El mundo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mujer más hermosa que vio en su vida, rubia con ojos dorados, mandíbula casi tan afilada como la suya, pómulos marcados posiblemente, 1,79 de altura, pero una sola cosa se destacaba en su cabeza. Sus tres almas.

" **MIA** " 

¡ESTABA EN TANTOS PROBLEMAS! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, yo ahora mismo tengo una actriz en la cabeza que es como mi muerte que es Katie Mcgrath, pero ustedes pueden imaginar a la actriz que quieran.


End file.
